


See Me

by Pandastuff101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #blind!!!Sam, #sabriel - Freeform, #spn - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandastuff101/pseuds/Pandastuff101
Summary: Gabriel Novak is sixteen when he meets Sam Winchester, who suffers from Macular Degeneration.





	1. Shorty Like Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to keep this story realistic and non-offensive, so if you see anything that needs to be changed please tell me and I will do my absolute best to do so, even if it means changing a chapter. Thanks.

Gabe forced his way through the throng of his peers. Why were all of them so tall? He struggled to maintain hold on his books. He gave one last push through the crowd and popped into his third period class.

"Gabriel. Glad to see you finally showed up." grumbled his teacher.

"Sorry, Mr. Singer. Traffic's a bitch."

Mr. Singer sighed, and waved his hand for Gabe to sit down.

Gabe threw his stuff down next to an empty front row seat. A tall boy with long dark hair sat next to him. He looked nervous, which Gabe assumed was only natural. He could tell, never having seen him before, that he kid was new.

Gabe unwrapped a cherry flavored lollipop and put it in his mouth.

Mr. Singer began to talk about the book they were studying, The Outsiders. Gabe had already read it, so he let his mind wander to the boy.

He was tall. Granted, everyone was tall compared to Gabriel but this boy was a sky scraper. His brown hair went all the way to his chin. The kid had soft, hazel green eyes. He didn't appear to be paying attention to the class, and his hands tapped the desk nervously quicker than a rabbit's heartbeat. 

Smart Kid. Gabe thought grudgingly, eyeing the black box the kid had on his desk.

It had a few red buttons, one of which was pressed in. It was a voice recorder. 

At the end of the class, Mr. Singer knocked Gabe out of his day dreams by calling his name.

"Gabe? Can ye do that for me?"

"Um...What?"

Mr. Singer sighed.

"Can you bring Sam to his next class?"

Gabe assumed he was talking about the new kid, and he gave him a quick glance. He smiled.

"Sure, sure."

"Thanks."

The bell rang, and the students picked up their stuff. Sam pushed a button on his recorder, and the one that was pressed in popped back up. Gabe bent down to pick up his stuff, and stood up.

"So, where's your next class?"

"It's AP Geometry." Sam said, blushing.

Gabe stared at him in awe.

"Wow. Here I was thinking being in Algebra 2 was smart."

Sam blushed harder, and Gabe punched his shoulder gently.

"Hey, just kidding Samsquatch. Do you have your stuff."

Sam nodded and held up his recorder.

"This is it."

"Okay." Gabe said, shrugging.

By the time the wandered into the hall, there were only a few stragglers. Sam flinched a little every time someone slammed a locker too hard, but he seemed to be taking in everything. The noises, the smell, the very feel of the hallway.

"What's the rest of your schedule look like?" Gabe asked as they neared the classroom.

"Well, er, the day's almost over but I have S.S, lunch, and then study hall in Mrs. Fronds."

"Same! Hey, after your class is finished I'll meet you. Sound good?"

Sam nodded, smiling nervously.

"Okay. Here we are." Gabe said, gesturing to the door with a flourish.

The teacher saw them, and walked over. 

"Thanks for bringing him, Gabe. Do you need a late pass."

Gabe stuffed his hands in his pockets. smiling charmingly.

"Nah, I have art next. Mr. King is pretty cool."

The teacher laughed and guided Sam into the room with her hand on his back.

Gabe watched them go, and waved goodbye to Sam once he was seated. He wasn't sure if Sam saw.

He hurried to his next class, already eagerly anticipating it's end.


	2. Sammy Boy

Gabe's art class got out early because, as the teacher warmly put it, "I have one hell of a migraine and you monsters can't make your own shit."

Gabe slowly walked to Sam's math class, counting his steps to pass the time. Still, he got there early. He waited for awhile, and eventually he heard the scrape of chairs against the floor. Gabe quickly slid into the classroom, along the edges so the students wouldn't push him out with them. Most everyone filtered out as quickly as they, but not Sam. He sat at his desk with his hands clasped beneath his chin to wait for Gabe.

Gabe tapped Sam's shoulder lightly, and he jumped. 

"Sorry." Gabe apologized.

"I-it's fine. Just a little warning next time, okay?"

Gabe nodded, "You ready to go?"

"Yes."

They left and started walking down the hall to Social Studies. Gabe held the door open for Sam.

As soon as they were seated, Gabe unwrapped a lollipop and put it in his mouth. Without even looking at him, Sam smiled.

"Another one? Seriously?" he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Candy is always serious. Except pop rocks, those are awesome." Gabe said grimly.

Sam pressed his hands to his mouth to try and hold back his laughter. He shook with the effort. The teacher glared at them as Sam tried to right himself, but Gabe merely waved cheerfully at her.

The lesson soon became boring, and Gabe took to watching Sam. Sam didn't appear to be paying attention, either, as his fingers tapped rapidly against the desk and he didn't seem quite focused on his teacher. Yet, every time the teacher asked a question, he always had the answer. 

After class, Gabe stuffed his things quickly into his bag and walked out with Sam. 

"Wow, Sam," he teased, "do you have a moose in your pocket giving you all the answers?"

"That was terrible." Sam said, rolling his eyes.

Gabe clutched his chest mockingly.

"Ah! You're breaking my heart, Sammy!"

Sam stopped for a moment, as though taken aback from the nickname.

"What's wrong? Should I not call you that?"

Sam shook his head.

"N-no. It's fine. It's just my brother....he used to call me that."

The look on his face, so full of raw pain, told Gabe not to venture further on the subject.

Still, as they walked to lunch, he couldn't help wondering who Sam's brother was.

And what had happened to him.


	3. What Do You Mean

"Over here," Gabe said, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him along.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there tiger." Sam said, jerking back from Gabe's grip.

Gabe blushed.

"Sorry, Samo. I'm just really excited for you to meet my friends, I guess."

Sam nodded.

"It's alright. I just don't like being led places like I can't gt there myself."

Gabe's smile faltered, and he cocked his head, confused. 

"Do people think that a lot?"

"Well, yeah. Because I'm almost blind, people think I can't do a lot of things."

Gabe stopped in his tracks.

"Wha-Wait, what? You're blind? Really?"

"Um, yes?"

"I didn't know that!"

It was Sam's turn to act confused.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

Sam began to laugh, so hard he was gasping for breath. 

"I-I'm sorry. I just can't believe you couldn't figure it out."

"You hid it pretty well." Gabe grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Good. C'mon, let's go meet your friends."

They walked slowly, taking their time so they could talk.

"So how did it happen?" 

"It's this disease, Macular Degeneration. It's like the center of my retina is deteriorating, and so I have no vision there. Just around the edges," he shrugged, "someday, it may be gone completely."

"Wow. Is there anything you can do?"

"No. There's no cure right now, so I just wear my contacts and wait. I'll be okay until then. I can still see enough to know you're short," Sam teased.

Gabe hit him playfully.

"Hey! I'm the average height for a female!"

"But you're a guy, so...."

Luckily, Gabe didn't have to come up with a witty response because they had arrived at the table.

"Hey, Guys. This is Sam."

Three heads turned in their directions, all of them smiling.

"Hey, Gabe, Sam, what's up?" said a girl with long, curly blonde hair.

"Not much." Gabe said casually, sitting next to her.

The other girl smiled at Gabe.

"Hey. I'm Jo, this is my girlfriend Jess, and this is Kevin. He's a nerd."

Kevin looked up from his AP statistics homework and waved a pencil in response.

"Yeah. We're queer here."

"Hey, what does that mean? Kevin and I are straight?"

The girls both laughed as though this we're a joke.

"Kevin, I believe, but you Sam...." Jess gave Sam a knowing look, which, thankfully, he didn't see. "I think the rainbow glitter is working."

Gabe tried to hit her, but Jo hit him instead. Hard. He whined, and she hit him again.

"Don't hit my girlfriend, and don't be a wuss."

Out of nowhere, another hand smacked the back of Gabe's head.

"Hey?!?! Why are all my friends abusive?"

The red head who had smacked him smiled.

"Just checking in. I saw the new kid. Who's he? Is the glitter finally working?"

"NO CHARLIE!" Gabe screamed, blushing furiously.

Charlie took a mock step back, raising her hands in defense. 

"Fine, fine. I'll buy more, the batch must have been bad. I'm going to go sit with Benny, see you later Candyman."

She rubbed his head and left.

"Who was that?" Sam asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Charlie, she was my brother's friend before he died last year."

"Oh...how..." Sam asked cautiously.

"Suicide. He had been going through a rough time, never really feeling like he fit in...." Gabe shrugged, a lump in his throat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a painful subject."

"I's okay, it feels good to talk about it." Gabe said as Jo rubbed his back softly.


	4. Dear Cassy

When Gabe got off the bus, there were no cars in the drive. Still, he walked as quietly and softly as possible up the stairs and into his brother's room. His mother had made it into a shrine of sorts. All of Cas's clothes were folded neatly in his drawers, his bed was made, and several scrapbooks documenting his short life were open on his desk.

Gabe knew Cas would've hated it. 

He would've wanted them to move on as quickly and painlessly as possible. Still, here the room was: a cold, empty, reminder not celebrating the time they had with Cas, but mourning the years ahead without him. 

Gabe numbly crawled into the large bed, shivering. Heat didn't reach this room as well as the others. Gabe curled into a ball, wishing he could find the tears to cry. Instead, he took a shaky breath.

"Heya, Cassy. It's Gabe." he whispered, a lump in his throat, " Wassup? It's kind of lonely without you here. But I-uh- made a new friend. His name is Sam. He's really nice. He's got this disease in his eyes so he can only see around like the outside of his vision. Anyways, we really miss you here. The others don't really understand why you did it but I-I do. I'm not angry Cas. I know you had it rough. I love you, bro."

Gabe slipped out of the bed, and carefully folded the blankets back neatly so his mother wouldn't notice that he had been there. He softly closed the door on the room, and let out a sigh.

It was only after he had run back to his own room and flopped onto his own bed that he let the tears flow down his face.


	5. Hello, World

When Gabe woke up his window was covered with intricate patterns, like Jack Frost had carefully laid frozen spiderwebs on the panes. He groggily pushed his way out of bed and made his way over to the window. Gabe forced himself to lay his hand on the glass, and watched in satisfaction as the frost retreated from beneath his palm.

Outside the window, the sky was dark grey. The ground was covered with snow. It was rather dreary, and Gabe hated it. Winter was his least favorite season. the cold, the wet, not seeing and blue in the sky for days on end.

He got dressed quickly, not paying attention to what he threw on. When he was finished he jogged down the stairs and into the dining room. His family was seated around a large oak table, silently eating their breakfast. Gabe poured some cereal into a bowl and ate it dry.

When everyone was ready, they climbed into their respective cars. Lucifer and Michael left in a black Chevy, their mother, Becky, in a white Sedan, and Anna, Gabe, and their father Chuck left in a black Jeep. Chuck liked simple things.

Gabe jumped out of the Jeep as soon as his father was finished parking, and didn't look back to see it pull away. He soon someone call out to him, "Hey Gabe, over here!"

Gabe made his way over to the small, snow covered table that his friends were gathered around.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Jo smiled at him, "Not much. You look absolutely dead, Gabe, are you okay?"

Gabe forced a huge smile, "Of course. I pulled an all nighter to finish watching the Walking Dead last night, that's all. Man, it was awesome!"

The girls and Kevin laughed, but Gabe saw Sam give him a curious look. He ignored it. Soon after, the bell rang and they parted ways. Gabe led Sam to his class, even though Sam assured him he knew the way.

"I know you do," Gabe argued, "I just want to."

"Hey Gabe, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Samo."

"Back there, well, Jo was right. You don't seem yourself."

"I'm okay, Sam."

"Are you sure?"

Gabe scoffed, "Yes, I'm sure. I'm even sure I'm sure I'm sure."

Sam laughed. By then they had reached the classroom door, so Gabe said goodbye to Sam quickly before running to his own class.

He was late, of course. As the teacher, who everyone hated anyways, chewed him out he rested his forehead on his clenched fists.

In truth, he wasn't sure he was sure he was sure at all.


	6. Smells Like Teen Spirit

Gabe stumbled about his day in a bleary haze. He was to tired to comprehend anything, and when lunch came he almost fell asleep on the table as he waited for his friends to arrive.

Kevin poked him in the stomach, hard, "Gabe. Wake up before you start drooling."

"Seriously, dude," Jess said, twirling ramen noodles onto her fork, "what's up with you? Are you paying attention to anything we're talking about?"

Sam tilted his head slightly in Gabe's direction, which Gabe had come to realize as the only way he could see him.

"Yes, of course. Sleepover thingy at Kevin's tomorrow. Yee. I'll be there, I swear."

The all gave him concerned looks, but decided not to press him.

"So Sam are you in?" Jo asked, taking Jess's hand under the table.

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. I'll have to ask my parents, but they'll probably say yes."

Kevin clapped his hands together in excitement, "Great! Everyone's good then. My mom's ordering pizza, what kind do you guys want?"

Kevin was big on details.

"Cheese,"

"Hawaiian."

Jo and Jess spoke at the same time. They looked at each other for a minute, and let their hands go.

"Umm...what? Hawaiian is disgusting."

"No. It's the best. It has everything!"

"So does anchovy pizza, but no one's voting for that."

While they argued and Kevin tried to calm them down, Gabe slipped away to throw away his garbage. He turned around from the can, and jumped.

"Sam! Damn, dude. Don't sneak up on me like that."

Sam nodded, "Right. Sorry. Listen, I know I probably shouldn't pry, but you seem really upset. Is this about your brother?"

Gabe went silent, and tried to walk back to the table. Sam held out his arm like a barricade, effectively stopping him.

Sam took a breath, "Gabe I'm just trying to help. M-my brother, Dean, he died two years ago in a drunk driving accident. It was really hard on me. I cut, and tried to kill myself. I just wanted him back." Sam shrugged, "I know it doesn't get much easier. But I just want you to know that I'm here."

Gabe stared up at Sam with shock. It must have been a while, because Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"I understand if you still don-"

Gabe cut him off by wrapping his arms around him and putting his head on his chest. Sam patted his back awkwardly before returning the hug. They stood quietly like that for awhile, before Gabe stepped back. He shook himself a little, and wiped his eyes.

"Tell no one. Ever. I will kill you."

Sam nodded, seemingly still in shock from the unexpected hug.

"And, Sam? Thanks. I-I really needed that today."


	7. Reckless Epiphany

Gabe waved goodbye to his Michael as he pulled out of the driveway. Once Michael was out of sight, Gabe ran into the house. 

"I am here, so do not fear!" he yelled, throwing off his shoes so they scattered in separate corners of the room.

No one was there, so Gabe hoisted his backpack further up on his shoulders and went into the kitchen. There, Mrs. Tran was making a cheese and cracker plate.

"Hi Mrs. T," Gabe said, attempting to grab a cracker off the plate.

Mrs. Tran smacked his hand away playfully. Gabe was over at the Tran's house a lot, so he was very comfortable there. 

"No. You'll eat them all if I let you have even one. Everyone is upstairs, in the music room."

Gabe nodded and left. As he began to climb the stairs, he began to hear the gentle plink of someone playing the piano. He made his steps softer so as not to be heard. Gabe stood in the doorway and watched his friends. Kevin was playing the cello, softly so the piano could still be heard and appreciated. Jo and Jess were the ones on the piano, their hands working flawlessly together as they moved quickly across the piano's keys. Sam sat in a chair next to Kevin, his eyes closed and his hands clasped tightly beneath his chin. He nodded his head in time to the swift music. 

When the piece ended, Sam opened his eyes. Everyone smiled at one another, proud of what they had just accomplished. Gabe felt bad for disrupting their moment, but he loudly dropped his bag anyways to announce his presence. 

"Hey guys! What's up?"

Jo slid out from behind the piano, "Not much. Just waiting for you to show up, late as usual." she teased.

Everyone else stood, and they made their way to the living room. It was night time, a little past five. Because it was winter, though, it was dark outside. Gabe turned on a lamp, and it filled the dark room with a soft orange glow. As Kevin brought forth the box of movies, his guests took seats on the leather sofa. Jo and Jess, of course, were sitting next to each other. Kevin had called the purple recliner. That left Sam and Gabe to fight it out for the end of the couch, away from the lovebirds. They tussled for a little bit, and eventually Gabe pushed past Sam and sat down.

He sighed smugly, "Guess your height didn't give you any advantages this time, eh, Sam-o?"

Sam scowled playfully, and sat down next to Gabe.

"Fine," he said, his tone warning, "but I am going to lean on you."

Gabe felt something in his stomach, which he attributed to nervousness over the movie. Scary movies, which was of course the genre of choice, were not his thing.

"Okay," he mumbled, looking down quickly at his clasped hands. 

Kevin turned off the light and rushed to his seat as the movie began to play. Gabe could tell Sam was paying close attention to the movie, since the only way he could really follow along was through the dialogue. 

Sam wasn't lying. About five minutes into the movie, he began to lean of Gabe. Gabe was still comfortable, though, which surprised him because Sam was such a moose.

He leaned into Sam, too, so that they were supporting each other. Gabe's palms began to sweat a little, and he wiped them on his jeans.

What the hell is wrong with me? He thought anxiously.

Needless to say, he had no clue what was happening in that movie when ever his eyes and attention wandered back to it.


	8. Can You Hear My Heartbeat

After the movie finished they ate the cheese and cracker platter Mrs. Tran had made them, along with some pizza washed down with soda. Once they were finished eating they went back to the music room and set up camp. Gabe and Sam, by some miracle that made him blush fiercely, laid their sleeping bags next to each other.

Kevin insisted on sleeping in the middle, between Sam and Jo. Their bags were arranged so that all their heads rested in the same area, like a spaced out circle. 

Even though it was early, only seven o'clock, they turned off the light so that it was dark and turned on all of their phones as flashlights. 

"What should we talk about?" Kevin whispered eagerly.

"How about the fact that Gabe has a wee crush on someone?" Jess teased.

Gabe sat up straight, "Wh-what? No, I don't! Shut up!" he glared at Jess, and she laughed.

"I don't know, I have to agree with Jess on this one-"

"You agree with Jess on everything." Gabe grumbled.

"Can't argue with that," Jo said, giving Jess a kiss on the cheek.

"Is their any higher power out there that would be willing to save me right now by having Kevin's mom walk through that door?" Gabe pleaded.

The group fell silent for a moment, all of them with their eyes trained on the door. When nothing happened, they returned their attention to each other.

"Damn." Gabe said.

"Hey, dude, you wish upon stars not moms." answered Kevin.

Gabe scowled, and slunk into his sleeping bag. He glanced up at Sam, who was leaning against the legs of the piano. 

Sam was looking at the ceiling. Actually looking there, Gabe could tell. Away from Gabe.

Maybe that was hope speaking.

Gabe sighed, "Alright, you want to know who it is?"

The other's nodded eagerly, and Sam looked away from the ceiling briefly. Gabe didn't take his eyes off of him.

"Kevin's mom."

The other's groaned.


	9. Hello

Eventually, very quickly, actually, they ran out of topics to discuss. The group fled the music room to return to the living room to watch another movie.

They sat in the same spots, except for Sam and Gabe who switched. 

"I'm leaning on you now." Gabe grumbled as Sam took the edge of the couch. 

Part of him hated how his stomach tumbled. This was his friend, this was Sam.

Gabe put his head on Sam's arm, "What, do you work out now?" he complained.

Sam laughed and threw popcorn at Gabe. They were watching The Terminator: Judgment Day. Gabe had watched it thousands of times with Lucy, and he mouthed the words as his eyes wandered the room. He couldn't see much, since it was so dark. He turned his attention back to the movie, and shifted his position so he was closer to Sam.

Then Sam actually wrapped his arm around Gabe's shoulders. Gabe shot a quick glance at his friends, who were obviously no longer paying attention to the movie. Jo and Jess were hugging each other and biting their palms. Kevin was eating popcorn by the handful. He winked at Gabe, and he shot Kevin the bird.

He put his head on Sam's chest, praying that he wasn't using what little vision he had to watch their friends antics. Sam put his chin on the top of Gabe's head, and Gabe could feel him smiling. He could tell his friends were having heart attacks, because they were strangely quiet. 

They stayed sitting like that for a moment, and Gabe prayed it wasn't all a ridiculously vivid dream. Not that he had dreamed such a scenario...

A camera flash startled Gabe, and he yelped.

He lifted his head and glowered, "What the hell was that?"

Kevin waved his phone in the air, "Wouldn't be fair to Charlie to have no proof. Also, we don't need that new batch of glitter now, do we?"

Sam laughed, and hugged Gabe tighter. Gabe laid back on him, but kept a scowl on his face.

His phone buzzed, and he pulled it out of his pocket. Gabe groaned.

"Great, now she wants to face time."

He looked up at Sam, who shrugged, "She'll be pissed if you don't answer."

Their friends gathered around, and Gabe answered the call.

"Hello? I can't see anything," Charlie complained.

Kevin ran over to turn on the lights, and Charlie squealed.

"Gay babies! Yes! You weren't lying, Kevin. This is adorable."

Kevin bowed, "I never lie, Queen."

Gabe his his blush in Sam's shirt, "Stop. Please." he said, his voice muffled by the fabric.

They ignored him. Charlie pointed to Sam, "So, are you two together now or what?"

Sam blushed and looked down at Gabe. His mixed green eyes were filled with anticipation and worry.

"What do you think?" he whispered. Gabe looked up at him, smiling mischievously.

"You have to ask."

Sam rolled his eyes, but smiled, "Gabriel, do you find it in your best interests to consider being my boyfriend?"

Gabe pulled on his shirt, and Sam bent down to kiss him softly. The others clapped.

"I'll do more than consider it. Yes."

They kissed again, and, though his eyes were closed, Gabe could tell the others were taking lots and lots of pictures.

That damn rainbow glitter, Gabe thought happily.


	10. Planetary Go!

Gabe felt different, somehow, as he ran up to his friends the following Monday. He slipped in between Kevin and Sam, burrowing close to the tall boy for warmth.

"Why do we even come out here? It's freezing." he complained as Sam wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Because none of the teachers ever let us into their rooms, and the librarian expects you to read when you're there." Jo answered.

Kevin snorted, "The horror; reading. Worse than hell, that punishment, I'm sure."

Jess hit his arm to shut him up, and he rubbed it playfully.

From off a newly arrived bus a flash of red ran at them. Charlie spun Gabe away from Sam and held him tight into her arms. Though his own hung limp at his sides, Gabe didn't actually mind the hug. She smelled like Captain Crunch and the comic book store on Main Street. Charlie let go of Gabe, holding him at an arms length.

"Do you feel different? You look different. You're gay now, I would constitute that as a big change. How're you taking it?"

Gabe shrugged away from her, "I'm not gay Charlie. And I'm fine, really. Geez." he scowled lightly at her, and Charlie clucked her tongue.

"What are you?"

Gabe sighed and threw up his hands, "Lableless! I don't know, Charlie! Does it matter!?"

"No, not really." Charlie said reluctantly, "But I already got you the flag."

Gabe watched, astounded, as Charlie took out a full sized pride flag from her book bag.

"How did you get that so quickly?" Gabe said as his friends rushed over to drape it over his shoulders. They forced Sam to hold the back like it was a train, and he grinned at Gabe.

"Here comes the bride, all dressed in pride." Sam joked. Gabe scowled at him, too.

Once the flag was in place, Charlie took a thick black Sharpie out of her bag and signed her name with a flourish on the flag. She handed it to Jo, and soon everyone had signed their names. Gabe felt himself blush as Sam put a hand on Gabe's shoulder to steady himself as he carefully wrote his name. Sam capped the marker, and threw it to Charlie behind his back. She whistled.

"Damn boy, I thought you couldn't see very well. How're you doing those fancy throws?"

Sam grinned, "I can see some, red-head."

Charlie shoved the marker back into her bag, and zipped it up. The bell rang, and the group dispersed. As per what was becoming their usual routine, Sam and Gabe walked together to their next classes before parting ways. However, Sam stopped Gabe as he began to say goodbye when he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah? What's up, Sam?" he asked cautiously, confused by the nervous look in the other boy's face.

Sam shoved his hands in his pockets awkwardly, and looked away from Gabe.

"Want to-er-ice cream?" he squeaked.

Gabe smirked, "Why Miss Scarlett, I do believe you're blushing." he teased.

Sam groaned and rubbed his face, "Do you? After school? Charlie said she would take us."

"When did you talk to Charlie about this?"

Sam waved a hand dismissively, "She's a hound, Gabe. She can find you anywhere, and can make you talk about anything. Do you?"

"Of course I do. I'll text my mom." Gabe grinned, and Sam gave him a satisfied smile.

"See you after class." Sam waved.

Gabe stopped him quickly, and kissed his cheek before turning down the hall and marching triumphantly to his first class.

Was it not obvious enough already that he was late?


	11. Chantilly Lace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...umm....SUPER LONG CHAPTER TODAY.  
> Ah,well.  
> Don't be afraid to comment, because I'm an insecure author who needs validation.  
> <3  
> AND ALSO  
> thank you so much for being awesome.

At the end of the school day, which had been full of awkward touches and blushing grins, Sam and Gabe climbed into Charlie's mini cooper. They sat next to each other in the back, of course. Sam tapped his foot against the floor nervously, and took Sam's hand.

The moose smiled at Gabe so nervously he couldn't help but laugh a little.

Charlie awwed a little in the front seat.

"So, how was today?" she asked conversationally.

"It was good. We didn't get much homework, I guess." Gabe answered.

Neither of them elaborated, which Charlie took as an opening to launch into the gory details of her own day.

"Benny...oh Benny, poor saps falling in love. New girl, her name's Andrea, really hot. Too bad she's taken. Benny took one look at her, elbowed me and said," she screwed up her face and poorly mimicked Benny's drawling voice, "she's purty, don't you think, Chucky? I think I'ma take her to prom with me."

Charlie rolled her eyes, then smiled fondly.

"Ah, well. We can't all be gay."

Gabe gave a laugh that was more of a choke, and Sam hit him on his back as he doubled over.

"Ch-Charlie no."

Charlie winked at him, "But Charlie yes."

That just made everything worse, and Gabe felt stitches in his side as he grabbed the edges of the seat in front of him to steady himself as he heaved out laugh after dry laugh.

Charlie, keeping a calm face, catching Sam's eye in the rearview mirror.

"Gabe is ticklish, like, horrifically so. Cas really liked it when he Gabe was laughing so hard that...well, this happened, so he would tickle him all the time."

Gabe stopped laughing immediately, and looked up, "No, no, so help me Charlie I will kill you."

Charlie laughed, ignoring him, "But you see, Gabe hated it. Cas would have to sneak up on him to do it....and this one time...this one time-" Charlie was overcome with a fit of giggles, and actually began to gasp for air. With a free hand, she fanned herself, "Cas snuck into Gabe's room really late one night. He filmed the whole thing, with a silly little intro and everything. Cas crawled under Gabe's bed and started making monster noises. Gabe was always a light sleeper, so he woke up immediately and started freaking out. Chuck and Becky were in on it, so they just waited from outside the door."

Gabe moaned pitifully, and Sam rubbed his back. He had a huge smile on his face, and obviously was to into the story to empathize with his boyfriend.

"Go on."

"Well, yeah, Gabe was freaking out in his bed, screaming for his parents. So Cas stopped making noises and waited....and Gabe waited to. When he was quiet, Cas rolled out from under the bed, and jumped on him. Chuck rushed in and pinned Gabe down, and Cas tickled the shit out of him."

"It was child abuse!" Gabe yelled.

Charlie waved her hand dismissively, "It was hilarious. I saw the whole thing at school the next day."

Gabe looked up at Sam, "I was young." he said defensively.

Charlie laughed, "It was four years ago."

Gabe threw up his hands.

They arrived at the ice cream parlor not long after. Charlie hugged Gabe, and told him she would be at the bookstore, so to expect her back in an hour.

Sam and Gabe thanked her, and walked in.

It was a cute little place, with barbershop style support beams running from the floor to the ceiling, and rounded windows looking out into the street behind them.

They went up to a long ice cream counter at the back,and Gabe surveyed his options carefully but quickly. Confidently, he pointed to the flavor Starry Night.

"That one, please." he told the pretty blond who was serving them, "Uhh...medium dish, no sprinkles or anything."

She handed it to Gabe, and he thanked her.

She turned to Sam, "What can I get ya, sugar?" she said, winking.

Gabe felt his face flush, and he turned his attention to his ice cream.

"Vanilla milkshake, please."

"Um, no." Gabe intervened, "He'll have the Moose Tracks with chocolate drizzle. Dish, medium."

Both Sam and the girl were taken aback, but she handed Sam his ice cream. Gabe gave her a twenty, and told her to keep the change. He put his arm in Sam's, and practically pulled him out the door.

"Whoa, hey? What's wrong Gabe?" Sam laughed nervously.

"She was all over you." Gabe snarled.

Sam stopped him, "Hey, Gabe, it's okay. Is there anywhere we can sit down?"

Gabe didn't ask why Sam needed to ask, he just nodded and led him over to a small park. Well, not really. It was grassy, with trees and two tables, but Gabe always pictured parks to have swings and seesaws.

This was a sitting area, he decided.

They sat down, and Sam fished out a pair of dark sunglasses from his over jacket pocket. The bench was wet underneath them from the melted snow, but neither cared. Once Sam put on his sunglasses, he took their entwined hands on placed them on the table. Their ice creams sat, almost forgotten, on the table in front of them.

"Are you okay? I mean what's with the-" Gabe gestured around his face, then dropped his hand to his lap, "sunglasses."

Sam licked his lips, and looked up at the sky.

"I-I....This is hard."

Gabe's heart sank in his chest, and he glanced at their hands. They were still clasped, Sam wasn't pulling them away. But did that mean anything?

"It's okay, Sam." Gabe encouraged quietly.

"I don't know where to start." he said miserably. Sam didn't take his eyes off the sky, where grey clouds were beginning to pass over.

"Sunglasses."

"Right...well, it get's disorienting. Having to look out of the corner of my eye all the time can give me a headache, but," Sam swallowed thickly, and squeezed Gabe's hand, "it's getting worse, Gabe."

Gabe's heart sank even further his chest, and he leaned his head against Sam's arm.

"Your vision." he confirmed.

Sam nodded, "Yeah. It's easier to wear the sunglasses and not see anything at all. And the doctors say that it won't be long now."

Gabe nodded against Sam's arm. He felt helpless, like he wanted to help but just didn't know how. That was the big question: how.

Sam put his arm around Gabe, and held him quietly. Gabe could feel a tear fall into his hair, and he tilted his head up to kiss Sam. It was bittersweet, and Gabe could taste the salt of tears.

He wasn't sure if they were Sam's or his own.

They pulled away, and Gabe put his head on Sam's chest.

"What can I do?" he whispered.

"Not much you can do, Gabe. It's going to happen, and there's no way to stop it."

He lifted his head, "Yes, but there must be something I can do. Anything! Have you ever wanted to see something but you've never had the chance? Like, I don't know, something cliche. A nice sunset or shit?" 

Sam laughed, and shook his head. 

"No, my family have traveled this country since I was in strollers. I've seen the world's biggest ball of yarn twice, and it's not that big."

Gabe had to smile at that, the thought of Sam as a toddler holding a big map and pushing his own stoller somehow.

"I'll just miss seeing your eyes." Sam sighed.

"What? Why? They're brown, nothing special, nothing new."

Sam shook his head, "From what I've seen, I think you're the blind one here."

Gabe hit him lightly, "That's not funny."

"I'm serious, Gabe. They're like whisky mixed with grass or something. I love them."

Gabe shook his head.

"Careful, you're sounding like a country song. You'll turn into Benny at any moment and you will start calling Charlie 'Chucky'."

Sam laughed, and stood up from the bench. He offered a hand to Gabe, and pulled him up, too. He took Gabe's other hand, too, and a serious look took over his face once more.

"I'm just saying this now, Gabe, and you need to seriously think about this. You won't like the idea now...but later, when it goes, I don't want you to stay with me because you're too afraid to break up."

Gabe stared at him in disbelief, "Why would I ever break up with you?"

"You know why, Gabe. Plus, we're only in high school, feelings change."

Gabe shook his head, "Well, we'll see about that. For now, let's just focus on today, okay?"

Sam nodded, and Gabe took his arm as they began to walk, dropping the uneaten dishes of ice cream in the nearest trash can.

"Some first date." Sam grumbled.

"At least we're together. And, hey, we've still got like half an hour to kill. Let's go somewhere less...depressing." Gabe said, glancing at the clouds above them.

Sam laughed, "Amen to that."


	12. That'll Be The Day

Sam wore the glasses to school the next day. When he saw them, Gabe gave no comment. He just squeezed Sam's hand and kept going. Gabe was surprised at how well Sam got around on his own without any sight at all, but a sore part of him knew that Sam had just been counting down the days until the inevitable happened for a long time.

When they sat down with Jo, Jess, and Kevin at lunch, Kevin pointed to the glasses. Sam didn't answer, obviously, so Gabe jumped in.

"The macular thingy makes him disoriented, so wearing the glasses helps."

Sam's face burned a deep red, and he practically shoved his sandwich into his mouth. Gabe put a hand on his lower back and rubbed it a little, and Sam shot him a grateful look.

Kevin shrugged, "Sorry, dude. That sucks."

"Kinda." Sam laughed.

Jo caught sight of someone behind Sam and Gabe, and hid her head in her hands.

"Uh oh, red alert." she mumbled.

The only one who didn't hear her was Kevin, who was waving where Jo was looking. Gabe turned around, confused. 

"Ah." he said.

"What?" Sam said, his voice low.

"It's Channing, the girl Kevin has a thing for. She's coming this way." Gabe whispered conspiratorially. 

At that moment, Channing arrived where they were seated. She smiled.

"Hi, everyone. Nice glasses, Sam." she said genuinely.

Sam nodded in her general direction, and everyone welcomed her.

They really did all love Channing, she just made Kevin into a puddle of puppy love. Sure enough, he straightened up and smiled goofily at her when she sat down next to him.

"Hey, Channing. Nice dress." he motioned to her outfit, a green dress with gold buttons.

"Thanks, I made it myself." she smiled.

Kevin fawned over her sewing skills, so much so that Jess couldn't help herself as she muttered into her drink, "Get laid, Kev."

Luckily, Channing laughed.

Gabe elbowed Sam in the ribs lightly, and his boyfriend cocked his head.

"Want to come over? Meet the fam?"

"How terrifying. Do they even know we're dating?"

"No. Should they?"

Sam laughed, "I mean, kind of?"

Gabe groaned, and Sam laughed.

"I'll get to work on that."


	13. Ooh My Head

Gabe didn't live far from the school, so he decided it would be best for them to walk home. It had warmed up, just a little, and just that day. Patches of green stuck up from the dirty snow, and Gabe made a sound of disgust.

"What?" Sam chuckled.

"Snow. Winter. Bleh, it's all melting now but then there's going to be little flurries that only give you enough to hide the ice the first batch turned into."

Sam laughed and let their hands swing between them. 

"I like this." he said simply.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Mmh hmm. It's a nice day,and we just get to be together."

Gabe smiled, "yeah, it's nice. You sap."

He pulled on Sam's arm, stopping him.

"Okay, I don't want you to say anything or-or make a big deal about it, okay?"

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

Gabe sighed, "It's just, we're kind of rich?" he said, like it was a punishable crime.

Sam laughed, "Okay?" 

Gabe groaned, and rubbed his face.

"Really fucking rich, Samo."

Sam paused.

"Yeah." Gabe sighed, "Anyways, we're almost there."

When they got to Gabe's house, Sam took off his glasses.

"Oh, Sam, you don't have to do that."

Sam put his arm around Gabe's shoulders, "I'm fine. I don't want to look, I don't know, douchey when meet your parents."

Sam surveyed Gabe's property and whistled, laughing when he saw the burn of mortification on Gabe's face.

"C'mon Gabe, it's nice."

They were standing in front of a tall iron gate. Gabe punched a code into a keypad. It beeped, and the gate swung open with ease. Sam and Gabe walked through, and up the short drive to what was, most definitely, a mansion. It was made out of pale grey stones, and it seemed like every window had a balcony. Gabe rubbed a hand over his face.

"S'not so bad inside." he assured. Sam rolled his eyes. 

As soon as they entered, Gabe quickly checked to make sure they were all alone before leading Sam upstairs to his room. The sprawled out on the queen sized bed, with only their hands touching. Gabe had turned on the radio, and it played lightly in the background.

The song changed, and Sam groaned.

"Oh hell no, turn that off Gabe."

"But it's Asia?"

"I am very much aware of that fact." Sam said, rolling over on his side so that he was facing Gabe. Their noses were almost touching.

"I never meant to be so bad to you, one thing I said that I would never do. One look from you and I would fall from grace and that would wipe this smile right from my face." Gabe sang teasingly.

"No...Gabe, stop." Sam groaned.

"One thing led to another, we were young and we would scream together songs unsung. 'Cause it was the heat of the moment telling me what your heart meant. The heat of the moment shone in your eyes."

Sam sat up on the bed, and Gabe sat up next to him, giggling.

"It's Asia!" he laughed.

They leaned against Gabe's pillows, Sam's hands folded on his stomach. He rolled his eyes as the song continued.

"This-This is a great song. The lyrics are great, the vocals are great."

"My brother used to wake me up every single Tuesday with this song, bright and early. Do you have any idea how terrible that was?"

"No." Gabe shrugged, "Actually, sounds like something I should start doing to Lucy."

Sam rolled his eyes. He pointed to a picture on the night stand, and Gabe was surprised he had seen it.

"You and Cas?"

"How did you know?" Sam asked, picking up the picture.

Sam shrugged, "I have one of Dean, too. What's he look like?"

Gabe blew out his cheeks, "Ugh, geez. Er, he's got curly black hair, and insanely blue eyes. He always used to wear this stupid little trench coat and a suit underneath." Gabe shook his head, "He was great, Sam."

The song ended, and Sam muttered a thank you under his breath. Gabe rested his head on Sam's chest.

"What about Dean?" 

"Short hair, not quite a buzz cut. Blond, green eyes." Sam's mouth twitched,"Also insanely green. He would always either be wearing a denim jacket, or a leather one. And flannel. And, you know, he was my big brother. I looked up to him. Dean took care of my family, took care of me. I loved him, you know? And then that asshole..." he trailed off bitterly.

"What happened to the guy who did it?"

"Life in jail. My mother pleaded against death penalty, not that they really would've charged him with it." Sam snorted with disgust, "Taking my brother's life wasn't a big enough crime for that."

Gabe shook his head, confused. Life in jail for accidental manslaughter?

"Who did it?"

"A man named Azazel. He...he pretended to be a hitchhiker and my brother picked him up. The SOB held a gun to my brother's head and told him to drive," Sam looked away from Gabe, his eyes red from unshed tears, "and for no reason, dammit. He told my brother to stop, got out and...I tell everyone it was a drunk driver because it's just easier. Car accidents happen everyday, and it's awful. Horrible, I know. I've lost people to them...makes people look at you as you cross paths. But murder, that's different. They want you to tell it over and over, and relive it just for kicks."

Sam couldn't go on, and tears began to flow from his eyes.


	14. Down About It

Gabe squeezed Sam's hand, but couldn't think of anything to say.

That's awful would be inadequate, I never knew obvious, and Gabe personally knew that I'm sorry never did anything.

Sam sighed, and laid his cheek on the top of Gabe's head. From the floor below, a door slammed shut. Both of them jumped.

"I guess everyone is home," Gabe said nervously. 

Sam looked confused, and his boyfriend dropped his head into his hands to groan.

"You know, I'm just dreading telling them." he confined.

"Will they be upset?"

"Shocked, but...this isn't the first time someone in our family has come out. It's just hard." he sighed.

Gabe crossed his legs, and propped his chin up on his palm. Sam rubbed his back soothingly, "It's okay, Gabe. I'm here, we don't have to go down until you're ready. And if you decide that today isn't your day, then you don't have to do it today."

Gabe turned around so he was facing Sam, "You would do that for me?" he whispered.

Sam nodded slowly, "Of course, Gabe. You're my boyfriend."

Gabe startled Sam by practically lunging forward into his lap and wrapping his arms around Sam's neck. He pressed his lips to Sam's, who slowly put his hands on Gabe's back. Gabe softened the kiss, and pressed his forehead to Sam's, whose eyes were closed.

"Gosh I wish I could see you right now." he murmured.

Gabe adjusted his position in Sam's lap carefully, so he was sort of straddling him. He pressed his forehead to Sam's once more, and Sam opened his eyes, grinning.

"Now people will talk." he teased.

"Oh c'mon, it's not that compromising." Gabe insisted.

"No, but if your parents walked in right now and saw me doing this," Sam pressed his lips to Sam's neck lightly, and Gabe laughed.

"Yeah, that would get rid of having to start the conversation."

The light echo of footsteps in the hall made them both stop, and Gabe rolled off of Sam. There was a knocking at the door, a light, insisting tap. 

"Come in." Gabe called, brushing himself off and straightening up next to Sam.

A girl with red hair poked her head in. Her skin was pale, and her face like a heart.

"Yes, Anna?" Gabe said, trying to be casual.

"Early dinner, Dad's taking us out to Chicky's." she pointed to Sam, "Who's this?"

"This is Sam, he moved here a little bit ago."

Sam waved at her, and she smiled, "Well, nice to meet you. I'm Anna." she then turned down the hall and left.

"She seems nice."

Gabe snorted, "I guess, but if you cross her she'll never let you get away with it."

"So I get that your mom has blonde hair, right, and your dad has brown. So you got blond," Sam ruffled Gabe's hair, "but how did she get red?"

"She's adopted. My parents got her from a teenage mother who couldn't afford to keep her."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "And where is she now?"

"The mother? We don't know....sometimes she used to send gifts for Anna,but then that all stopped a few years ago. Anna says she doesn't care, anyways."

Sam shrugged, "Should we get going, then?"

Gabe stared at the doorway with disgust, his shoulders slumped, "Fine. But promise me, if I think I can't do it, tell them we're dating for me?"

Sam paused, "Are you sure?"

Gabe nodded, and Sam took his hand. He rubbed it a little, before dropping it.

"Let's go, then."


	15. Seven Years

They got the biggest booth Chickey's had, but they still needed to bring over a singles table to have enough room for all seven of them.

Sam and Gabe sat next to eachother, squeezed close together with Lucifer on Gabe's right and Anna on Sam's left. They didn't mind, of course, but they had to restrain themselves. Sam and Gabe's fingers kept inching close together, as if they were subconsciously trying to touch.

Almost immediately, Lucifer and Michael started bickering. It was about nothing, too. Just whether the table should share a basket of onion rings or poutine.

Poutine was, of course, the obvious choice.

Once everyone was settled in with a plates of food in front of them, Gabe began to tap his fingers restlessly against his leg. sam noticed, and gave him a reassuring smile. The smaller boy smiled back, and let out a puff of air. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, making him look almost constipated. Sam laughed. Gabe glared at him accusingly. 

Either they ignore ir or they genuinely didn't notice, but no one at the table spared them a curious glance.

Gabe made a small noise, like he was trying to clear his throat and get everyone's attention. Over the din of the diner and the rowdy conversations between siblings, only Sam heard him. Gabe, embarrassed, hurriedly stuffed more ice cream into his face.

Sam had been confused when Gabe had ordered the ice cream as a main course. The Winchester's parents wouldn't have allowed it, Becky and Chuck seemed to take it as only natural that Gabe should have dessert as his first and only part of the meal.

Sam nudged Gabe gently but encouragingly, and returned to his salad. 

Rabbit food.

Gbe made another noise, louder this time. Still he was ignored. He banged on the table, causing everyone to jump and turn back to see what was the matter. 

Becky frowned, "Gabe we are in public."

Chuck put a hand on her shoulder, smiling through his fuzzy grey beard, "Becks, it's fine. Gabe has something to say."

"Umm...yeah," Gabe began. He faltered, locking his gaze to Sam's hand under the table like he really wanted to take it. Sam didn't see this, but bumped him gently anyways to let Gabe know he was here.

Gabe took a breath, and paused. He took another gulp of air, and Sam laughed.

"Sam and I are dating." Gabe whispered, flushing.

Lucifer raised a hand to his ear mockingly, "What's that, oh brother of mine? You're gayness is to loud."

Everyone at the table exploded into laughter, including Gabe and Sam. They finally took each other's hands as Becky tried to calm her family down.

"Shut up Lucy," Gabe complained.

The couple smiled at each other, relieved that they had earned the Novak's support. Or, at least, that they had had it all along.


	16. Yorktown (A World Turned Upside Down)

Gabe sighed, opening his eyes slowly before letting them fall shut again. Whoever was texting him could wait at least another hour, right?

Just when he was about to drift off, his phone pinged again. And then again. 

Gabe scowled, and reached for the phone. Rubbing sleep out of his eyes, he read the new text messages. He was surprised to see that they were three of almost a dozen, all of which grew more and more frantic as they went on.

There was no time to get properly dressed or to freshen up, Gabe just jumped out of bed and ran into the closest bedroom. The bedroom in question happened to belong to a very pissed off Lucifer.

"What the hell Gabriel? It is five o'clock in the morning," he complained, not bothering to open his eyes.

Tears began to stream down Gabe's face, slowly at first, but they quickly grew in number. He wiped them off as he answered, "I-It's Sam. He's in the hospital. I don't know why, Charlie tex-texted me and so did his parents b-but I just woke up. Please, Lucy, drive me there?"

His brother opened his eyes, sitting up immediately in bed.

"Of course, c'mon, let's go." he said grimly.

Lucifer drove like he had forgotten speed limits existed. Gabe tried to get Charlie to answer his texts, but there was no reply.

"It's fine," Lucifer soothed, "no phones in the hospital, remember? She probably had it taken away."

Gabe nodded, and wiped his eyes again with the heel of his hand. 

"Thank you for driving me." he mumbled. In truth, Lucifer was a good guy. He just wasn't the most sensible...or sensitive.

Gabe's older brother shrugged, "I like Sam." he said simply.

Because of Lucy's underwhelming respect for the law, they arrived at the hospital in fifteen minutes flat. Gabe didn't even wait for his brother. He unbuckled, and all but leaped out of the car. The cold air whipped at his cheeks, making them red and raw, as he ran as fast as he could to the front desk.

"I-I need Sam W-Winchester," he gasped between taking gulping breaths of air.

The secretary nodded, as though his state was not unusual. Gabe supposed it wasn't, considering where she worked.

"Room 124, second floor." she said, pointing to the elevator. 

Gabe thanked her and rushed in. Once the thing was rising, he allowed himself to take a breath. He tried to ignore the hospital smell- antiseptic and headaches and sick people. It had always bothered him, though, and he could feel his head starting to pound from it.

The elevator dinged, and the metal doors slid open. Gabe started down the hall. It was so quiet, with only the sound of his footsteps and the beep of machinery. He only passed a few doctors and relatives. 

There was room 120...122.

Gabe paused. He wasn't ready. Whatever was beyond there, whatever had happened. He was worried. 

But, then again, whatever happened Sam needed him.

He forced himself to keep walking, and turned into the room. 

"I-I don't understand." he said immediately.

Nothing seemed wrong. Sam was sitting on one of the checkup tables, in his regular clothes. No tubes attached.

And yet Charlie was holding his hand, with silent tears running down her face. Sam's mother, Mary, Gabe had been told, was in a much worse state. She was sobbing, and her boyfriend, John, was trying to comfort her by holding Mary to his chest. His eyes were red.

Sam was the only one who looked okay, though a little pale.

The doctor looked up at Gabe and smiled.

"Why, hello! Who are you?" he asked, confusion glinting in his eyes.

"I'm Gabe. Charlie, what's going on? Sam?"

He tried to take another step in the room, but the doctor held up a hand to stop him.

"He's fine, Dr. Sexy." Chuck assured, and the doctor moved to let Gabe past.

He hurried to Sam's side, sitting down on the bed next to him and taking his free hand.

"What's going on?" he demanded again.

"As you know, Sam here has suffered from Macular Degeneration. Do you know what that is, Gabe?"

Gabe nodded, and Dr. Sexy continued.

"Well, then you know there isn't much we can do for sufferers. Vitamins, sometimes laser surgery, corrective glasses. But sometimes, most of the time I dare say, it just leads to this." he pointed his pen to Sam, who was silent.

Gabe shook his head, "What? I don't understand."

His voice cracked, but Sam said it with an air of almost disinterest, "I'm blind."


	17. Simple Man

Gabe squeezed Sam's hand, but he only smiled weakly into his lap in response. 

"Are you okay?" he asked Sam quietly.

Sam actually scowled, which surprised Gabe.

"I'm fine. I keep saying that because I really am. We've just been waiting for the universe to pull the trigger all these years, right?" he looked up, his eyes hard, "Well, now it finally has." 

Gabe looked over at Charlie, who's hand was on her mouth and her eyes wide with shock. Sam was never like this. He was sweet, supportive, and funny...not snappy. Gabe put his hand on Sam's back tentatively.

"Okay. Okay, what do you want to do from here?"

"Go home?" Sam shrugged, and Gabe nodded.

He looked over at the Winchester parents, who both looked dead tired. 

"Is that okay?" he asked them.

Mary's mouth tightened with worry, "Well, I don't know. Doc, is there anything else? Anything we need to do?"

"There are just a few things. I understand you never enrolled Sam in a school for the visually impaired?"

John tightened his arm around Mary, "No, we didn't. We figured it out for ourselves. Sam's got a-a recorder for school, and he knows his way around the house and to his classes. And he's got friends to help him out, right?"

Dr. Sexy shook his head, "You ought to know that that's not enough. Sam needs to learn braille, how to use a cane if he wishes, maybe a seeing eye dog. I'm sure he'd prefer that than being dependant on his friends and family his whole life."

"Yes, but Sam is so busy already, and the closest school is so far away. He doesn't want to leave his friends. He'll be fine here, right?" there was desperation in Mary's eyes that Gabe didn't quite understand for a moment.

Then it clicked: the Winchesters had already lost one son, and that had been devastating. If something happened to Sam while he was out of reach, they wouldn't be able to bear it.

"Listen, Mrs. and Mr. Winchester-"

"Do I get a say in this?" Sam piped from next to Gabe, his voice weary.

The adults in the room stared at him for a moment, and Gabe nudged him gently to continue.

"I want to go to that school." he held up a hand before his parents could protest and continued, "I need to learn all this stuff. I don't want to just stay at home all day and hide. That's no life."

"Are you sure about this, Sam?" John Winchester asked.

Sam nodded, and rubbed the back of Gabe's hand gently. 

"Alright. Alright, then."John sighed, and checked his watch. It was five thirty in the morning, "Do you have any pamphlets, Doc?"

Dr. Sexy nodded, and went to his desk. He handed one to John, and he opened it nodding and muttering to himself every now and then as he read.

"This place looks pretty good, Sammy." he looked up at Dr. Sexy, "How long will he have to be there?"

Dr. Sexy shrugged, "It really does depend on the person. If you have had some level of prior training, not very long. Maybe a year and a few meetings with a local group? But for Sam...." he shrugged again, "It's hard to say."

Gabe went pale, and he struggled to say, "A year?"

"There are, of course, days you can visit. Don't worry, you won't have to go without seeing him for that long." the doctor smiled kindly at Gabe, the corners of his eyes crinkling pleasantly. Gabe did not feel better.

"It's okay, I'm a quick learner, remember?" Sam whispered in Gabe's ear. He didn't sound convinced himself.

"And on weekends Sam gets to come home." Dr. Sexy continued.

"This all sounds amazing...but what about the cost?"

"We can talk about what your insurance covers. Over coffee, if you'd like. I'm feeling a bit tired myself." he smiled at John and Mary, and they left for the lunchroom in the basement.

Charlie pulled up a chair to sit beside the bed, but none of them spoke for awhile. Eventually, Charlie was the one to break the silence.

"It's going to be okay, Sam, Gabe." 

"How do you even know that?"

Charlie shrugged, "Because I want it to, and I am Queen." she grinned light heartedly.

"How did you find out about this before me?" Gabe asked.

"John and Mary texted you a bunch but it wasn't picking up, neither were anyone else's. I was the first to answer, so I came."

Gabe's heart sank, "Oh, gosh, Sam I'm so, so sorry. I should've woken up immediately-"

"It's fine, Gabe. Of course it's fine. You couldn't have known." Sam assured him.

"Doesn't matter. I'm your boyfriend, no offense Charlie, but I should've been the one here holding your hand."

Sam held up their clasped hands to remind gabe that he was doing just that and then let them dropped.

They heard footsteps in the hall, and Lucifer appeared with a whole Boston Cream Pie and several forks.

"Where the hell were you?" Gabe asked, not really mad.

"I figured you'd want privacy, so I went and got this. What's going on?"

"Sam's blind. He most likely is going to a school for awhile."

"And that's what you missed on Sam." Sam quirked, imitating the opening to Glee with jazz hands.

"That really blows, Samsquatch." Lucifer replied, splitting up the pie with a small plastic knife.

Sam rolled his eyes, "I see the nicknames are catching on."

Lucifer grinned, and offered him some pie. Sam turned it down, saying he wasn't feeling very hungry. Gabe and Charlie both took some, and it really did have them feeling a little better.

Sam's parents came back up awhile later, Dr. Sexy close behind them.

"Thank you so much, Doctor. I'm sorry we brought you in so early in the morning," Mary apologized.

"It's just my job. This is a very big change, I understand how worried you must have been. It's only natural to want someone to tell you what to do, and that it will be okay. If you have anymore questions, about anything, please let me know."

The Winchester's thanked him once more before he said goodbye, his cowboy boots echoing louder than anyone else's footsteps in the hallway.

"Dr. Sexy says that the school is partially covered with our insurance plan. If you're sure this is something you want to do, Sam, than your mother and I are ready to support you." John declared.

Sam smiled, "Thank you mom and dad. For now I just want to go home, though. Is it okay if Gabe comes back with us," he cocked his head in Gabe's direction, "can you?"

Lucifer answered for him, "Sure. But I've got to split, our parents are probably worried sick. I'll tell them where you are."

"Thanks Lucy."

Lucifer nodded, and awkwardly waved goodbye. Gabe watched him leave, and the turned back to Sam.

"Okay, let's go."

He didn't let go of Sam's hand. Gabe tried to be subtle about it because he knew how touchy Sam would be if he thought he was being led somewhere. In actuality Gabe just wanted to keep Sam close until he left for the school for the visually impaired. What would he do if he couldn't see Sam everyday? 

When they got to the Winchester house, Gabe took only a moment to inspect it. He had never been to Sam's house before. It was a nice place, the kind Gabe wished he could live in because it didn't stick out like a sore, solid gold thumb. Even though no one was home a few of the windows were lit with warm light.

Sam led Gabe up to his bedroom, where they collapsed onto the bed. Gabe crawled into Sam's arms, and the brunette hummed a little.

"Can I tell you something?" Gabe whispered.

Sam put his cheek on the top of Gabe's head as he turned into Sam's chest.

"Sure."

"I'm going to miss you. I really want you to go, because I know you want to and I know it could be helpful I...I'm just going to miss you." Gabe swallowed, and Sam laughed softly.

"You'll be okay, remember what Charlie said? She won't let anything bad happen. Even though I'll be gone, she's not going anywhere. And you can come visit me, every possible time and I'm coming home every weekend. It won't be that bad."

Gabe stayed silent, and Sam kissed his forehead.

"Can I tell you something now?" he mumbled.

"Sure."

"I really love you Gabe. No mater what."

"I love you to, Samsquatch."


	18. Dust In The Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hate everything. I'm super sorry, but I had John killing Dean in the car crash but then in the other chapters you may have noticed, well, welcome back from jail, John Winchester! I'm changing it to Azazel who killed Dean, which makes more sense and all that. SUPER SORRY AND I'M AWFUL I KNOW I KNOW. Thanks for sticking with me, and if you want to reread that part so you get what's happening now, the chapter is Oooh My Head, number 13 I believe.

The next morning Gabe woke up with Sam's arms wrapped around. He tried to drift back asleep, but to no avail. He yawned hugely, and wiggled out of Sam's grasp. Sam was so out he didn't even flinch. Gabe smiled fondly, and kissed his forehead.

It was the early afternoon; that much was obvious from the sunlight coming in from the windows. Gabe wandered around Sam's room, just stretching his legs really. 

He found a grey shirt that had been tossed on the floor. He sniffed it, and shrugged.

When Sam woke up a few minutes later, Gabe was sitting up in the bed and reading a comic book he had found. Sam stifled a yawn, his eyes still closed. The only reason Gabe knew he was awake was because he held out his hand for Gabe to take.

"Morning?"

"Afternoon, actually." Gabe said lightly, turning the page with his free hand and propping itup on his knees.

Sam raised an eyebrow, and opened his eyes.

"Really? They let us stay home, then?"

Gabe shrugged, "Must be. Not enough snow out there for them to have called it, so..."

Sam sat up and his arm found its way around Gabe's shoulders. Gabe dropped the comic book so he could hug him back.

Sam frowned, and pulled away a little.

"Who's shirt is that?"

"Your's probably. I found it on the floor. Why?"

"It just doesn't smell like you."

"You're ridiculous. I don't smell like anything."

Sam shook his finger, "That's what everyone thinks, trust me."

"You're worrying me," Gabe laughed.

Sam kissed the hollow of Gabe's neck softly, and Gabe shivered.

"You're fine, Gabe. Are you hungry?"

"Not really. The pie earlier was enough, I guess."

"Me neither, actually. Want to see what Netflix has to offer?"

Gabe frowned slightly, "Are you sure? I feel like you get bored watching movies with me."

Sam shook his head, "No, actually. Unless it's really bad, at least. It's like...cuddling with a soundtrack."

Gabe laughed at the discription.

About fifteen minutes later they were seated in the living room with their fingers entwined and a bowl of popcorn in Sam's lap. Gabe couldn't pick a movie, so they started 'A Series Of Unfortunate Events' instead. 

Gabe threw a piece of popcorn into the air, and caught it in his mouth perfectly. Swallowing, he said, "This theme song is my jam, I'll admit."

"It's pretty great." Sam admitted, "'Spoiler alert a villain comes to steal and murder so if I were you I wouldn't watch one minute further'? Who's the genius?"

Gabe laughed, and buried himself into Sam's side. Sam rubbed circles onto Gabe's back with his thumb.

"It's going to be alright, you know that?" he told Gabe.

Gabe looked up at Sam, "What?"

"The whole separation thing. Just remember we've got weekends and holidays, loads of time."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and it'll be quick. I'm quick. I'll learn everything really fast, I started learning braille a few years ago with my dad."

"I thought your parents didn't teach you anything?"

Sam sighed, "They were reluctant to, at first. You know, one tragedy couldn't bear thinking about another impending. Blah, blah. But I insisted, so much that they couldn't refuse." he smiled down at Gabe, "It will be okay. I'm not leaving you forever."

Gabe nodded against Sam's side, "Yeah. Yeah, I know."


	19. Pink Skies

They were cuddle on the couch, halfway through the series, when Sam's cat jumped off Gabe's lap and ran into the other room. He pouted jokingly.

"Missy left," he complained.

Sam laughed and squeezed Gabe's hand. There was a knock on the door in the other room, and they both untangled themselves from the blankets to open it. It was a UPS man, holding a small box. Gabe took it curiously, and thanked him.

They went back to the living room, and Sam took the box from Gabe. He blushed as soon as he had it in his hands.

"What? What is it?" Gabe asked eagerly.

"I-It's nothing. Stupid idea...I'll just..." Sam trailed off, and tried to hide the box from Gabe. 

Gabe took Sam's arm, "Please? I'm dying to know. You can't just show me a box and not let me open it!"

Sam sighed, and resignedly handed it back to Gabe. He tore into it, and found another box inside. This one was white. Gabe took it out and inspected it, and then looked back to Sam. The tips of his ears were red, and he was playing with the edge of the blanket.

Gabe opened the white box.

"It's...." Sam sighed dramatically, "it's a promise ring. I ordered it last week."

Gabe gingerly took out the small, silver circle. There were tiny symbols etched into it, to small for Gabe to make out.

"What are they?"

Sam seemed to realize immediately what he was talking about.

"My dad helped me pick it out. He liked this one a lot because he says that they are protection symbols." he shrugged as though it were nothing, "He's weird like that."

Gabe was quiet, for once, as he looked it over. He pressed his thumb against the symbols, and they left a small indent that faded quickly.

Sam took his silence as a bad thing, and tried to hurriedly explain himself.

"Told you, stupid. Very, very stupid. I ordered it last week, before...you know. I was just thinking it would be nice for you to have something so you know that I..."

"It is amazing, Sam." Gabe whispered, sliding it on. 

He took Sam's hand and put it over his own so Sam would know that he was wearing it. Sam's eyes widened slightly, and he blushed even deeper.

"I mean, I just got it off of Amazon...."

Gabe laughed, and kissed Sam's cheek.

"You were right. It will be nice to have something when you're away, even if that wasn't really the intention."

Relief flooded Sam's face, and he squeezed Gabe's hand.

"I love you?"

"I love you too, Sam."


	20. A Spoonful Of Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a bit of research, I discovered that the Kansas State School For The Blind is a real place. So, that is where I will be drawing my story from. If you want more information on KSSB, here is the link:  
> http://www.kssb.net/students/student-residence  
> Please also please note that I DO NOT own it. I mean, obviously, but still. I am using creative freedom with it, because the website is the only information I have on it.  
> Remember, don't be afraid to comment. Thank you all for reading!!

Gabe tried to keep the car from the threatening silence. It was to awkward, to sad and painful. He didn't want his last few hours with Sam for a long time to be spent like that. John and Mary seemed all to willing to let Gabe talk, but their side of the conversation was strained and so obviously forced. 

They stopped for a quick lunch at a small pizza place. Gabe sat next to Sam, holding his hand and attempting to make him smile by talking about his family.

"Lucy put nair in Michael's soap once. Which would have been funny, except we all use the same shampoo. Anna was the only one not affected, because she refuses to use the cheap shampoo my mom buys, and insists on getting her own. We almost killed Lucifer, and he had to barricade himself in his room. My dad threatened to ground him, so Lucy jumper out his window and ran to his friend's house."

Sam held up a hand, "Wait, what? He jumped out of his window?"

Gabe nodded, beaming.

"Yeah, and he broke his arm doing it. Work out okay on his part, since my mother refused to let us kill him when he was injured and defenseless."

The Winchester family laughed, and Sam gave Gabe's hand an appreciative squeeze. 

Soon they were back on the road, Mary taking the wheel from her husband. Gabe almost wished she hadn't because, as fast as John drove, Mary Winchester was a complete demon behind the wheel. And that was coming from Gabe, who literally had the devil for a brother.

They arrived at the school to quickly. It was a huge mess of buildings made of red brick with green roofs. Gabe had to grudgingly admit that, yes, it didn't look like that bad of a place. It looked quite nice, even.

The group walked up the long, thick cement path. Gabe held Sam's hand tightly, almost afraid to let go. Once they were inside, a pleasant woman introduced herself as the head of the school. With her was a boy around their own age, maybe a year older. 

"Hello! I am Mrs. Kristin, and this is Joshua. It's very nice to meet you all!"

Mrs. Kristin shook their hands with vigor, even Gabe's, which surprised him. Joshua stayed awkwardly beside her, like this was the last place he wanted to be. Still, he waved.

"I'm supposed to be Sam's welcome buddy?" he said, question in his voice.

"That's me." Sam answered, slipping his hand out of Gabe's so he could wrap an arm around the middle of his back.

Sam was so tall that he would have had to bend to wrap it around Gabe's waist. He had tried, once, but it had just ended with both of them laughing so hard that Gabe stumbled back and ran into the wall of the gym.

Joshua nodded slightly, "'Kay. Great, do you want to get started while they do all the boring chitter chatter?"

Sam broke into a grin, and Gabe could tell he was already making a new friend. He felt happier knowing Sam wouldn't be as lonely as h feared he would be here, but still Gabe's heart clenched selfishly. 

"Do you mind if I come?" Gabe asked quietly.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." 

They started walking. The place looked like any regular school, with the shiny floors and trophy cases. It was just really big, and it had, to Gabe's surprise and Sam's utter delight, a pool.

The dorm area was pretty nice. Sam's room was cozy, with three beds, some chairs and desks, and a small television in the corner.

"You're sharing with me, and a kid named Brandon." Joshua explained.

Sam nodded, and Gabe threw his duffle bag onto the empty bed. He sighed, rolling his shoulders.

"Man, Sam. Did you have to pack the bowling alley?" he teased.

Sam sat next to Gabe on the bed, and took his hand. Joshua, too, seemed to be settling himself in. He stretched out on his bed and put his arms behind his head, yawning.

Gabe nuzzled into Sam's side.

"What do you think?" he asked quietly.

Sam smiled, and rubbed Gabe's back gently.

"I actually...really like it, Gabe. I'm going to miss you, and all of my friends. And my parents." Sam frowned.

"It's not like they're keeping you here for months on end. Weekends, remember?" Gabe assured him.

Sam nodded.

Across the room, Joshua sighed and reluctantly got up from his bed.

"I guess we have to go back now, unless you have any questions?"

Sam shook his head, "No...I think I'm good."

Joshua led them back to the main building. By the time they got there, their cheeks were pink from the biting wind.

The Winchester parents seemed to be waiting for them in the rotunda. Mary gave Sam a tight hug.

"Paperwork's all filled out. You're ready to go, Sammy." she told him, straightening his flannel jacket.

Sam nodded, and hugged her again. He shook hands with his father, who smiled and clapped him on the back.

"We'll be waiting at the bus stop for you on Saturday." he said.

Sam nodded again, and Gabe grabbed his hand. Sam turned to face him slowly.

"Have fun okay? Learn lot's, keep your nose clean." Gabe murmured, keeping his eyes trained on the floor.

The corner of Sam's mouth twitched, but then turned down in a slight frown.

"Okay. I will, Gabe. You be safe too, okay? I'll call you tonight, and maybe we can facetime if you want."

Gabe nodded, his face wet. He blamed it on the snow that had hit him outside.

"Yeah," he laughed, "sure. That would be nice."

Instead of speaking anymore, or even daring to say goodbye, Sam pulled Gabe in for a hug. He rested his chin on top of the smaller boy's head. Gabe clung to him, taking a moment to get his breathing back to normal. When they pulled away, Gabe dabbed at his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket.

Mary walked over to take Gabe gently by the hand, and he let her.

"Ready?" she asked them both.

Gabe nodded, and Sam smiled.

"Talk to you soon."


	21. Carry On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, remember when I said my hiatus would only be a month?! ha. good times. anyways, this sucker needs a conclusion. *cracks knuckles* ow, okay. leggo my eggo, let us go.

Gabe bounced on the balls of his feet, teetering on the edge of the sidewalk as he watched the road. 

"Gabe," a soft voice lightly reprimanded. It was Mary, Sam's mother, who had spoken. "it will be here any minute now."

Gabe smiled apologetically and stepped back from the road. He remembered how his mother used to scold him or bouncing around the house as he waited for whatever to start. She would always grab his arm and haul him into her lap, and, with more amusion then sternness, she would say,  _Gabriel Novak, a watched pot doesn't boil._ And, being the smartass that he was, Gabe would always reply,  _Cheerleaders don't do anything to help win the game but they still try._ Gabe bit his thumb, and looked back towards the Winchesters. 

He knew they were just as excited to see their son as he, but they were better at hiding it. Mary and John sat, side by side, on the bus stop's (rather dirty) bench, John's arm around his beloved wife's shoulder. Mary's hand rested on her slightly swollen stomach. She was two months pregnant, a fact that had led to great jubilation. Sam couldn't wait to be an older brother-though privately he had told Gabe his ridiculous fears that he wouldn't be a good enough guardian for his younger sibling.

He sat with his back against the pole on a stop sign, playing with the soft, resilient grass that sprouted between the cracks of the pavement. Then he heard it-a hiss of air and the buzzing of a speaker. 

_"All off, all off."_

His eyes flew open, and he scrambled to his feet, running towards the source of the sound-which was, of course, Sam's bus finally arriving.

“Sam!” Gabe cried, running over to him and throwing his arms around his neck. Sam was startled by the outburst, but didn’t hesitate to hug Gabe back while he fervently placed kisses all over the taller boy’s face.

Sam laughed, “I missed you so much.”

Gabe brushed the stray hairs away from Sam's face, grinning stupidly. "How was school this week?"

Sam wrinkled his nose, "It was school." he said, an air of distaste to his words. "How about you?"

Gabe shrugged, "It was school."

"I'm going to take it your plan to glitter-ize Principal Wayne's office didn't work, then."

Gabe pouted, "No."

Sam laughed, and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. In his other, he held his cane-a stick of metal that could be folded up and stored easily. "Aw, poor baby. Do you think my parents will let us get ice cream? Which direction are they?"

Gabe raised Sam's hand and pointed it in the direction of John and Mary, who waved, and began to walk towards them. 

"Maybe. Actually, probably. Your mom complained about craving pistachios the entire car ride, I bet we could lull her to the idea of pistachio  _ice cream_  pretty easily."

Sam laughed, "I missed you, Gabe."

"Aw, I missed you too, Samsquatch. But don't get sentimental on me unless it involves chocolates. Or chocolate roses."

They continued towards Mary and John, basking in each other's company. 

**fin.**


End file.
